The Past That Binds Us
by TC Stark
Summary: New Country. New Friends. New Start. Is it possible to achieve a normal life when friends with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson? Does our past ever really escape us? The game is on. Rated M for mature content and graphic descriptions. Collaboration between TC Stark and IttyBittyBrittany. Pairings revealed later. General Moriarty mind games.
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Hello, hello! So, recently I have gotten into Sherlock and I must say, I understand why this show is so popular and why its fandom is so large. It hooked me in within the first ten minutes and I was not at all preparing to be hooked in as much as I was. Of course, being the good friend I am, I hooked in my friend Brittany who now is obsessed xD So, we decided to collaborate. We each pulled OCs we have from different stories. So, the names are the same, but background story is different. We know some people are iffy about OCs, but she and I are true writers and we want to make sure we write the BBC characters true to form. This story doesn't really have a specific timeline, but I guess I would say somewhere within the second season. There will be time jumps, just like in the show, but I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: This story contains graphic and mature content, as well as humorous moments. We really tried to retain the characters and as you all know, there is some comedic gold there amongst all the drama. Neither Brittany nor I believe in censorship, this is a free world and we put the rating M there for a reason. So, references to drug use, spousal abuse, childhood abuse, non-con, con lemons, hetero and homosexual lemons, vulgar language, etc. You get the point. This story is half written by me and half written by IttyBittyBrittany who owns Colette, while I own Lexi. Thank you!

Chapter One

Lexi ran a hand through her black hair as she checked her emails. It was hard enough moving from America to the cold, wet city of London. It was even harder trying to find a roommate that she thought she could bear living with for the coming time. The young woman had music playing in the background and she hummed along as she went through the candidates.

There was a forty-something year old man that had applied, but she didn't like the feel of him. He was pompous, even in the email he had sent her. Lexi wanted someone that she could halfway stand being around. They didn't need to be friends, but they didn't need to be enemies. There was no telling how long she would be staying.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she closed her blue eyes. Leaning back, she stretched her back over her chair, hands reaching upwards. Her shirt stretched over her flat stomach as she took a deep breath. It wasn't like she didn't have enough going on. Closing her eyes, she remembered the strange man. Sherlock Holmes was his name. A lot said he got off on his work, but she figured the man was just dedicated or addicted.

It was good that someone found so much pleasure in their work. Honestly, she found the same pleasure in her forensic photography and her stripping. It kept her body in shape and was a good source of income. Apparently not enough though, for these outrageously priced apartments. Scrolling down, she looked at the next application.

Colette Faust.

Now that did not sound British. Smokey eyes gazed at the words and a smile grew on her lips. American. Down on her luck. No pets, no children. That was exactly what she was looking for in a roommate. The young woman was about twenty-one and said that some things had fallen through with her accommodations and needed a place very quickly.

That was someone she could live with. It would be fun having someone else around. At least this girl would get most of the references to American culture and Lexi wouldn't have to decipher what Colette was saying. She wished there was a picture added. It was in her nature to want to know exactly who she was dealing with.

Typing at the computer, she spoke to herself, "Alright, Colette. Let's see you tomorrow."

* * *

Lexi had been trying to straighten up a bit when she heard a knock at the door. Looking at the clock, she realized it was the other girl turning up. She really hoped it worked out. It was a pain going through all the applicants and she was done with it. Stressing was not in her list of skills.

"One moment. I'm coming." Lexi called out, straightening her black cut shirt. It came to her midriff and showed her toned stomach. London was stunning and she wasn't exactly missing home, but she was missing the sun. Wearing a heavy coat everywhere she went was not her ideal style.

Lexi winked an eye as she looked through the door's peephole. The person she saw was not quite what she expected. Colette was a small girl, petite and short. Blonde curls framed her face as her blue eyes darted around nervously as she waited for Lexi to open the door. She was wearing a blue babydoll dress with white tights and flats. Most of the outfit was covered, though, by a peacoat.

"You're right on time. Actually I think you're a little early." Lexi smiled, opening the door to finally get a good look at the other girl. Colette seemed stunned for words as she looked at the older woman. Lexi was not exactly what the blonde was expecting either. Her blue eyes looked from Lexi's purple pumps, to her tight jeans, and finally to her bare belly button.

Or maybe she was curious how the dark haired woman was so tan.

"I'm sorry if I'm early. I can come back later if you like." Colette offered, eyes focused on Lexi's necklace but not quite looking at the woman's face.

Beckoning her in, Lexi waved it off, "No, not at all. Come on in. I like early. Did you find the place alright? You said you haven't been in London for very long. I'm still not used to it either."

Colette followed after the woman but her eyes were still drawn to the woman's heels. She wasn't even sure how Lexi managed to balance on them and it made her nervous. It would be terrible if the lady fell. But Lexi walked like a pro in them and took herself to a seat.

"I found it alright, Miss Sincerbeaux. A nice man pointed me in the right direction. Your apartment is so nice. Did you furnish it?" Colette asked, taking a seat that was offered.

"Nope. Most of this was already here when I moved in. Good thing too since I just came with my clothes. Much nicer than my studio apartment back home." Lexi smiled, "Would you like some coffee? Oh, and just call me Lexi."

"No, thank you, Mis-... I mean, Lexi. I'm okay. Have you been here long?" Colette asked, eyes looking around the room but never quite into the other woman's eyes.

"A few months. Long enough to get everything settled and get adjusted at work. If you moved in, would you care hearing me come in late at night? I'm up at all times of the day. Work kind of calls when I'm needed. Depends on if they suspect foul play." Lexi explained, her eyes taking the girl in.

Colette quickly shook her head, "I don't mind at all. I'm up mostly at night anyways. Do you have any animals?"

Lexi smiled as she saw the girl look around curiously. There was something childlike about her but the vixen was sure there was something more to her. Twenty-one was Colette age, rather young for running off from home. Though, Lexi was never one to judge. She was just happy to have someone living with her.

"Not right now. Maybe later. Our landlord said that he allowed animals as long as they are trained and don't make a mess." Lexi shrugged.

"O-Our landlord…?"

Lexi felt her lips tug as she chuckled, "Well, you're going to move in with me, aren't you? Or did someone else already snatch you up?"

"You really mean that?" Colette gasped, "Already? Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course. I'm a pretty good judge of character and you're clean. I don't think you'll be trying to kill me in my sleep. So we're all good to go. I'll get that extra key for you so you can start moving in if I'm not home." Lexi agreed, holding her hand out to shake on it. Colette quickly took it as she thanked the woman, noticing acrylic nails as she did so.

"Oh, one more thing though." Lexi quickly piped up, releasing her hand.

Nervously, Colette asked, "Is something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know if two strange men come around that they're harmless. Strange, but harmless. So don't let them scare you off. Alright?" the older woman winked.

"O-Okay. Are they safe…?" Colette asked timidly.

"Don't worry about them. Most British people are harmless, even though they're a little odd. You'll be fine." Lexi promised, starting to draw out a cigarette. Noticing the way Colette was eying it the woman answered, "I don't do it inside. I use the window. Is that a problem?"

Shaking her head, Colette responded quickly, "No, ma'am. Not at all. If it's not too much trouble, could I possibly move in tonight? I don't have much."

"That won't be a problem at all. I'm off today anyways. I could help you if you want. Probably a lot easier with two people." Lexi offered. She couldn't imagine a girl like that try to lug her stuff around London all day.

Colette grew quiet and it threw Lexi off. Was it something she said? If anything, it was a nice offer, "Are you okay?"

"You're… Just really nice. Thank you s-so much." the girl slightly sniffed, brushing at an eye. Lexi thought it was a bit odd that Colette found the offer so endearing but then again, it was England and the people were a bit more blunt with their actions and words.

"Why don't we get you moved in?" Lexi smiled.

* * *

Colette had not been kidding when she said she didn't have much. The essentials were bare except for mostly clothing and a few other things. All items fit fairly easily into two bags of luggage. It was still much easier with each of them pulling one. Luckily, Lexi already had cooking utensils that she gave full permission to the other girl to use.

The two had been hardly living with one another for a week, but the arrangement was working better than Lexi could have hoped. It was becoming a habit for her come home at odd times to find a plate of food in the fridge for her. They offered one another a symbiotic relationship that was greatly beneficial for both.

"Colette?" Lexi called from the bathroom, just hopping out of the shower, "If you hear someone just let themselves in, don't worry. It's just those men I told you about. They just kind of do that. Well, at least one of them."

Colette's head popped up from the couch as she looked toward the open bathroom door, "W-What?"

"You remember, don't you? Those men I said that pop in randomly? They're on their way. I left the door unlocked so he wouldn't kick it this time. He's kind of a dick, so just ignore him." Lexi spoke casually, drying her hair into a towel. There was one also wrapped around her body and her makeup was already fully done.

"Are you… going on a date… with both?" Colette asked, still staring at Lexi over the top of the couch.

Lexi gave her a funny look as she stopped what she was doing, "No, I don't do that anymore."

Colette could not see Lexi's smirk as she turned away from her. Teasing the girl was becoming a hobby of hers and often Colette did not get when she was making a joke, instead of telling the truth. Instead, the actual truth was that the men were coming to look over some forensic photos she had taken.

"Are they big?" the girl asked timidly.

Big? That was an odd question, Lexi thought to herself, but she merely shrugged, "I wouldn't say big, just pretty tall. Well, one of them is, the other is fairly short. I'm probably taller than him with tall enough heels."

That seemed to soothe Colette as she sunk back down into the couch. Lexi figured the younger woman was just shy. Afterall, she didn't say a lot to Lexi either. They would chat and the blonde would smile and be happy. But, she was just not much of a talker.

"Colette, you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to." Lexi spoke up, "They shouldn't be around for too long if you want to go in my room or yours."

"Do you think they'll think that's rude though…?" Colette asked wearily, but warming up to the idea.

Lexi shook her head as finished up with her hair, "No, not at all. Sherlock is probably one of the rudest people I know. And even if they thought it was rude, who cares? You don't owe them anything."

Colette nodded and was heading for her bedroom when the front door was suddenly flung open, causing her to duck quickly into the room. Lexi was still in her towel as she turned to see the intruder. Sherlock was already well into the room as Watson carefully shut the door much more gentle than the other man had opened it.

"Sherlock, you could have at least knocked." Lexi smirked, looking the tall man up and down.

"If you had not wanted me to come in without introduction, you would not have left the door unlocked." Sherlock stated simply, his eyes already sweeping over the room, "Good, you found yourself a roommate. Now I don't have to find you after you've been thrown out on the street."

"_Sherlock."_ Watson chided, furrowing his brows.

"You have such a way with words." Lexi rolled her eyes and gently shook her head. It took Watson staring at the tightly wound towel around her to realize she still was not dressed. Not that she minded, she was used to being nude in front of others.

"I take it you just got off work." Sherlock replied, looking her body up and down, "And I'm not talking about the forensics occupation."

Lexi's lips turned up with a smirk as she cooed, "You tell me, world's most observant man. We both know I haven't done that in a few weeks. Murders keep a girl busy, you know. And lately there has been more than a year's worth packed into one month."

"I know, hasn't it been wonderful?" Sherlock sighed, sounding completely content, "I have not had this much fun since the Sailor incident."

"The Sailor?" Lexi asked, quirking a brow.

"Oh, a serial killer that tied his victims up with an old sailor's knot." Sherlock waved off, still taking in the room.

"That's… lovely. Now do you want to look at those pictures or are you going to tell me my apartment is dirty?" Lexi asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Actually, no, it's clean for once. It seems you got a roommate and a housemaid. Lucky you, I got Watson and he just berates me." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Watson worked his jaw as he pointed out, "Your apartment was so messy I thought you had just moved in when I showed up, you arse."

"That's besides the point. We are focusing on Lexi, not me." Sherlock waved him off, "Now, I need those photos. What are you waiting for?"

Lexi could feel the need to strangle the man coming up inside of her but she ignored it as she went to her room for the pictures. She was a crime scene photographer mostly - it was time to start getting away from her night job and if all she had to do was snap a few photos, she didn't mind Even if there were of dead people.

As she moved away she heard Sherlock call out, "If you insist on watching from the crack of your door, I highly suggest you either come out or shut it completely."

It took Lexi a moment to realize he was talking to Colette and she quickly grabbed the photos off of her desk. She came out quick enough to hear the girl's door clicking shut and Sherlock staring at it. Watson, who had not been paying attention, looked between the taller man and the door.

"What are you going on about?" Watson asked, looking back at the door.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed at the door as he admitted, "I expected her to be, well, bigger."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lexi asked, handing over the photos.

"There's a shocking increase of sweets laying around." Sherlock pointed out, but turned back to the tan woman, "And your tan has not faded in the least, so I'm assuming you have found a place to bake yourself."

"With the incredible lack of sun your country has, it's the least I could do to make sure I did not get a vitamin D deficiency." Lexi retorted, a smile on her lips.

Watson sighed, this was their normal first encounter whenever they made their visits to the apartment. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Sherlock actually enjoyed bickering with the vixen in high heels.

"Could you stop stomping around? You'll wake up everyone underneath us." Lexi lightly scolded, watching the man still parading around her apartment, "And leave my roommate alone. It took forever finding her, I don't need you chasing her off."

"She won't leave. She's in just as bad a situation as you are." Sherlock responded, not even looking back, "This girl owes you just as much for allowing her to split such a nice apartment."

"Just come over here and look at these photos so I can get you out of here." Lexi teased, setting them down on the coffee table, "John, there's some coffee on the pot if you want any."

"I'm fine. Thank you, Lexi." Watson spoke, smiling as he sat down next to her. He couldn't help but look back at the door. The man was curious why she would not want to come out but he waved it off as he noticed Lexi's form once more, "Would you like to get dressed? We can wait on you."

"No, thank you. I'm perfectly fine." Lexi smiled, crossing her legs.

The woman did not expect them to stay quite so long. Three hours flew by and it was already half past nine when Sherlock began to get up and arch his back. Watson was getting rather sore himself. Somewhere past the first hour Lexi had decided to get dressed since she was bored of the towel and wanted to be comfortable.

"Thank you for letting us stay so long, Lexi. Hopefully you didn't have anywhere to be." Watson apologized, slipping his coat back on since it had started raining again.

Lexi shook her head as she began to pull out a cigarette, "Not at all. I've been a sloth lately. No going out for me tonight. And you're more than welcome to come over again. It doesn't always have to be about business."

"That would be nice. Tell your friend we said hello and that we didn't mean to give her a fright." Watson apologized, giving the door one last glance before going to the door.

"Goodbye, roommate. Maybe next time you will not hide in your room like a dormouse afraid of being eaten by the cat." Sherlock chided, wrapping his scarf before exiting the door with Watson right after him.

Lexi rolled her eyes as she went to the window and lit her cigarette. She always seemed to need one after dealing with that man for more than thirty minutes at the time. It was nice to have someone to banter freely without fear of insulting.

"You can come out now, Colette."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Hello! I wasn't going to post the next chapter until a week from the first one, but hey! I changed my mind ^^ Thank you to our first reviewer and two followers! I hope you like what's coming up! I know this story seems a little OC center, but we just want you to get a good feel of their characters. Lots of mystery, drama, angst, and everything that makes up the show we love to come!

Please take a moment to "like" my FB page where I post Sherlock and other fandom related things! It's "TC Stark's Writing Corner" on FB!

Disclaimer: This story contains graphic and mature content, as well as humorous moments. We really tried to retain the characters and as you all know, there is some comedic gold there amongst all the drama. Neither Brittany nor I believe in censorship, this is a free world and we put the rating M there for a reason. So, references to drug use, spousal abuse, childhood abuse, non-con, con lemons, hetero and homosexual lemons, vulgar language, etc. You get the point. This story is half written by me and half written by IttyBittyBrittany who owns Colette, while I own Lexi. Thank you!

Chapter Two

"Wanna do something fun today?"

Colette was folding her laundry when Lexi approached her one afternoon. The two had been living together for about a month by then and it was really a great situation. The two benefited greatly from each other - it felt easy and like it was always something that was meant to be. Both respected each other and gave each other their space when need be, but also were kind enough to offer the other company on dull nights.

It was raining outside, but as Colette had come to find out, it was always raining in London. Since the time of moving in with Lexi, the blonde haired girl from Arkansas had found herself a job at a local tea house. Tea time and anything associated with the beverage was big in England - people drank it like water. And since she had come from a state where politeness was key, she had made herself a great asset to the facility she worked for. Europeans were notorious for not tipping, since that was always included in the price of the bill and yet, she always found herself going home with substantial compensation. Her roommate even said that her tips could rival what she would make at her _other _job.

"Okay." Colette smiled and nodded. It would be nice to do something. Often all she really did was work and spend time at home and though the two of them did spend time together, it would be nice to go out actually.

Lexi smiled and went to pull her fur lined hoodie out of the closet. Today she was wearing what looked like black leather pants that fit her like a glove and a blue crop top. When Colette saw her slipping on a pair of grey pump heels, she asked, "Lexi, can I ask you a question?"

Looping in the strap to the second shoe, Lexi smiled and winked, "Of course."

"Doesn't it hurt walking in those?"

The two had very different tastes in clothing. Colette looked very cute that day with a pair of white jeans, an almost grey blue baby doll top, and a pair of blue low top converse. Now, while Lexi rocked what was fake about her, she loved that her roommate seemed to have a natural beauty that worked for her so well. It was apparent she was a shy girl, but she definitely had good fashion taste for her frame and personality.

After locking up, the two went downstairs and Lexi hailed for a cab. Where Colette came from, they didn't have cabs and her only experience with one was in movies about New York City. London was practically ran by tax service and to own a car was similar to owning one in the Big Apple - a bad idea.

"Where are we going?" Colette decided to ask.

"The bar - or _pub_ as they call it."

Blinking her bright blue eyes, the blonde pointed out, "But, it's only two in the afternoon."

Smirking her glossed lips, Lexi explained, "One of the things I love about these Brits is that they pretty much drink all throughout the day. Besides, there's food there too, my treat."

"But-"

"No buts; this is for all those nights I come home and there's food ready for me."

Colette swallowed her second retort and simply waited for a cab to pull up. Lexi took them to a local watering hole and they were free to sit wherever they wanted to. London was truly a spectacular place, even if a lot of times she felt left out. It wasn't that no one was nice to her, because they were most certainly hospitable, but it was a different culture and different words than she was used to. None of it was what she expected.

Both took off their coats and settled in, as a waiter came to give them a menu. Lexi order beers for both of them, Colette gulping. She had never had anything else except perhaps cheap champagne at a few cousins' shotgun weddings. And even then it was a chore gulping it down and something always felt cheap about it; as if it weren't real and they were all just playing pretend.

"Don't worry, you'll like it. If I can give the Europeans credit for one thing, it's that their beer is a lot better than ours," Lexi smiled, "It's only been over a month and I'm already trashing America. Not what I expected."

"Where are you from, Lexi? I never asked."

Waters were set down before them, as Lexi smiled, "I'm from Sebastian, Florida originally, but about two years ago I moved to Miami. In my profession, if I wanted to make money I couldn't stay where I was living, so I moved. But, even good tips couldn't provide for that studio. I didn't realize how expensive things were here," Shrugging, she smiled, "But, it's what you do for an adventure, right?"

Colette's heart pounded as she thought about her own reason for leaving home, wanting to remain calm, "D-Did you live with your parents?"

"Yep. Normal household really. Mom and dad, two brothers. One who's gay. They didn't mind me venturing off, they said it was all part of growing up. That people needed to spread their wings. I could have moved back home, but I'm not done yet," Lexi winked in a knowing fashion, "How about you? Do you have any siblings?"

Once again her heart pounded, but she didn't want to seem like she wasn't having a good time. The waiter setting their beers down allowed for her to collect her thoughts, finally replying, "I have a few sisters and step sisters. My dad and mom got divorced a long time ago and then he married my step mom about fifteen years ago."

With her arms folded, Lexi observed, "You don't seem like you like her very much."

Fiddling with her thumbs, the curly blonde shrugged softly, "She's nice...I just miss my mom. I've never seen her after the divorce, I don't know where she went and dad never said anything...I'm sorry for going on."

"Why are you sorry?" Lexi tilted her head curiously.

"It's just...what I'm used to saying…"

The twenty-five year old furrowed her eyebrows in curiously, believing something was amiss with her roommate. Everyone had their demons, no one was exempt from that so she didn't doubt that someone so young and innocent looking had something torrid in their past. The important part was to make sure she didn't feel judged for it.

Leaning forward, Lexi reached out to grab a hold of Colette's hand and squeeze it, "Hey, that's what new beginnings are for, right?"

"I am...having a lot of fun here," Colette gave a small smile before motioning to her beer, "I guess I should try it."

Lexi gave a small laugh, while lifting her own up, "To new beginnings."

Colette returned the gesture, before taking a sip of her beverage. While Lexi had a nice gulp, the blonde quickly set hers down and made a face. It made the other girl put a hand over her mouth and contain her laughter, seeing that her roommate clearly didn't like the beverage. Beer wasn't for everyone."

"I'll order you something sweet," Lexi laughed, grabbing Colette's beer and bringing it over to herself. Waving a waiter over, she ordered, "I'll have a Malibu Bay Breeze please," Looking back over to Colette, she winked, "It has pineapple juice in it."

After the curly haired girl apologized, she then asked, "Who were those two men that came to the apartment that one time?"

After a sip of her beer, Lexi scoffed, "Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. They're bit of celebrities around here - the ass himself is a consulting detective who just loves his day job and Watson is his roommate and assistant. Sherlock likes to call himself a _high-functioning sociopath _but I personally think he's just a prick. Watson is nice though, sorry if they bothered you."

"They didn't...just...very loud."

"I told Sherlock to stop that stupid stomping," Lexi rolled her eyes, "He's so full of himself, he wants his whole presence known. But, he's actually harmless. I think maybe he just needs attention and John is a real sweetie, though. At first I was almost sure they were romantically involved, but John is too much of a ladies man for that. Sherlock though, I can totally see being gay."

There was a red tint on Colette's cheeks. Where she had come from, homosexuality still wasn't exactly accepted. Being part of the new generation, she was most certainly used to it and it had become something that was only really spoke about in hushed tones or just referred to. To hear someone so blatantly say it and just mean it as a simple observation with no judgement involved, well it made her go a little red in the face.

"Have you two looked at your menu yet?" A young waiter came up to ask.

Bringing up a menu, Lexi whispered to Colette, "Love their beer, but food? Eh."

* * *

Colette had had a wonderful evening with Lexi. They had spent several hours at the _pub_. Both had actually great meals; while the Floridian had a panini sandwich with a side salad, the younger girl had a classic British meal - fish and chips. At first she was confused when French fries came with her meal, but she was quickly given an explanation of how _chips _referred to fries in England.

She also loved the drink ordered for her, so much in fact that she had ordered a second. Lexi had had a third beer, before they were on their way. The rain had actually let up a little and they had gone on a walk around the neighborhood before heading home. They spent some more time getting to know each other, before the older one announced she had work. Colette knew her job consisted on crime scene photography, but from the sequin silver dress she was wearing, the blonde thought perhaps it was a different job she was going to that night.

With a little bit of a buzz on, Colette figured the best thing to do that night was cuddle up with some hot coco and a blanket to watch TV. Lexi always ragged on British comedy for being dry, but she quite liked it. In fact, she found a lot of their programming humorous and found herself staying up late to watch their sitcoms.

Just then, there was a rattle at the door and Colette jumped hearing the doorknob being viciously turned. Out of habit, she always locked the door after Lexi left. It didn't matter they lived in a nice neighborhood, there were always stories of murders being committed in the paper and she didn't want to turn out just like them.

"She's probably not home." Colette heard a voice chide outside the door. It sounded familiar.

There was then a knock on the door and a sigh that followed. More bickering. Colette didn't know what to do. She hadn't been expecting to be alone in the house when there were visitors. Though the voices sounded familiar, she still wasn't comfortable and God forbid they were dangerous, she knew she didn't have any way to defend herself other than hiding and praying they didn't find her.

"I know you're home, Lexi, I see your bedroom light on." A voice called from the other side of the door.

Colette thought it was odd, since her roommate's lights weren't on. Maybe this man really wanted to know where Lexi was and she was thinking it was rude to just leave him hanging. She sighed and took in a deep breath, setting her hot coco aside and pulling off her blanket. It was going to be okay…

As soon as she went to open the door, Sherlock briskly walked passed her while throwing out a, "Thank you."

Mouth hanging open, she couldn't feel the words coming out of her mouth as Watson followed the other man inside, "Sherlock, she's not here."

Those heavy steps…

Sherlock was already beginning to rummage through Lexi's room, while calling out, "I know she isn't home, hence why we're here. She would never willingly hand over her camera."

Already feeling stressed out, Watson barely noticed the girl who in fact let them in. Clearing his throat, the doctor gave out a nervous laugh and introduced himself, "You must be Lexi's flatmate. I'm John Watson and he...is an arse."

"I-I...I-I'm...I'm C-Colette F-Faust," She nervously stammered, hating the sound of all the noise Sherlock was making, "I don't think Lexi would like that…"

"Well, no worries, found what I was looking for," Sherlock announced, holding up the camera. It was like it was the first time actually noticing the small woman, looking down at her and smirking, "Hello, dormouse."

Seeing how nervous Colette was, John scolded, "Sherlock please, you're scaring her."

"Yes, I see that. Why are you so frightened? Is it the simplicity of not being comfortable around strangers or was it the loud noises I was making?" Seeing the look on her face, Sherlock continued, "Last time we were here, Lexi made a comment about my boots and the stomping I was doing. She's not the best reader, but she could tell already that bothered you. You have said a few words to John, but nothing to me. Is it because you feel comfortable around a man like him, but not me?"

The words flew out of his mouth so fast that Colette hardly had a chance to catch all of them. All she knew was that he was reading her like a book and her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to faint. It was like a tornado had just swept through the house and now he was looking at her expectantly.

And then she blacked out.

John cursed under his breath as he caught the fainting girl, looking up at Sherlock and cursing, "What the bloody hell, Sherlock?"

Eyebrows furrowed in, the detective mused, "Interesting. Well, I'll be making myself a cup of tea, you can handle this."

Watson was cursing under his breath and already helping Colette down, as she was seeming to regain consciousness. He ran to fetch her a glass of water and even prevented her from getting up when her eyes opened, "Now, now, no sudden movements - you just had a little faint."

"I...I...I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed." Colette wanted to cry, but tried her best not to as the water was given to her.

"No, I should be the one embarrassed," John shook his head, "Are you alright? Sherlock has a habit of...reading people. It can get quite annoying."

"Don't think you're the first," Sherlock mosey back in, "I did it to Lexi when we first met too. I simply needed you to become more acquainted with us."

Colette brought her knees up to her chest, smiling at the doctor who was still looking at her, "Thank you."

John smiled, "You're welcome. I am so sorry about this, Sherlock has...odd methods. And he quite thinks he's entitled to simply waltz into other people's flats. We have intruded and will be right on our way." He explained, pointedly looking at Sherlock.

"Is that wise? Miss Faust did just faint and the water has not boiled yet." Sherlocked explained, already taking his coat off.

"Would...would you like me to make the tea for you?" Colette asked.

Turning his head, Sherlock observed to himself, "Domesticated dormouse."

John looked at Sherlock incredulously, before moving his attention back to Colette. The girl looked struck by all that was going on. It was like a storm just rushing into her apartment. The doctor could see she was a shy girl and would never survive combat. Nice and polite, he needed more of that in his life.

While the detective made himself home in Lexi's kitchen, John wringed his hands together and tried to give his best comforting smile, "Are you feeling better?"

"Y-Yes, thank you. Are you two friends of Lexi's?"

Pausing a moment to think, John answered, "Erm, sort of. We work with each other. You see, Sherlock is a consulting detective and I'm a bit of his assistant. Lexi takes crime scene photographs, so our paths often cross. I know it's late, but when Sherlock has a burst of energy, he usually jumps on it."

Colette could see that Watson was trying to be nice and make light of the situation, so she returned his kind smile and responded, "Lexi was telling me about that. She seems to think highly of you."

"Does she now? Oh, that's nice."

Just in that moment, Sherlock stepped out into the living room with a cup of tea in his hand. He looked ready to say something, when he paused. He stopped suddenly and his eyes were bearing down at the coffee table, "Lexi left a pack of cigarettes here."

Curious, Colette took a look and saw indeed she did. It was then she remembered, "She finished only half of it and put it back."

"We must go," Sherlock quickly quipped, setting his tea down and rushing to get his jacket, "Say your goodbyes, John."

Sighing, John casually got up even though Sherlock was already out the door. Colette stood with him, shyly looking at the doctor who was giving her a smile. Though he was not a tall man, he stood taller than the American and it made him smile that there was in fact someone shorter than him. Little did he know that it was his lack in stature that made her feel so comfortable around him.

With a smile, he awkwardly spoke, "Well...it was very nice meeting you, Miss Faust."

"Call...call me Colette."

"Colette," John smiled, "I'll be seeing you around."

"JOHN!"

Colette giggled at the stressed look on John's face as Sherlock called for him. They said one final goodbye to each other before the doctor left. It had certainly started out as a strange evening, but she found herself bounding to the window to watch the two leave. Watson was nice, she hoped he came around more…

* * *

Lexi had come home around four in the morning and it was no surprise to her that her room was a bit of a mess. Sherlock had sent her about ten text messages that evening about requesting her camera - all which she ignored. Not only was she working, but she also didn't feel like answering them. By being the middle child, she had seen her younger brother go through his needy stage and she knew how to handle it.

Careful not to wake her roommate up, Lexi stepped out of her room in a sports bra and gym shorts. She wanted one last cigarette before bed. As she walked through the living room, she took a look around and noticed her cigarette pack resting on top of the TV counter. With a smirk, she noted to herself to ask Colette in the morning how quickly Sherlock ran out of the apartment after finding the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Hellu! Sorry for the delay! Hope everyone is having a good week so far!

Disclaimer: This story contains graphic and mature content, as well as humorous moments. We really tried to retain the characters and as you all know, there is some comedic gold there amongst all the drama. Neither Brittany nor I believe in censorship, this is a free world and we put the rating M there for a reason. So, references to drug use, spousal abuse, childhood abuse, non-con, con lemons, hetero and homosexual lemons, vulgar language, etc. You get the point. This story is half written by me and half written by IttyBittyBrittany who owns Colette, while I own Lexi. Thank you!

Chapter Three

"Did those two bother you much last night?" Lexi asked, coming out of the bedroom to the sound of Colette cooking.

Colette paused as she remembered fainting but she quickly shook her head, "No, they were v-very nice and polite. They knew you weren't home but they stayed around for a little bit. Was that okay?"

Lexi nodded as she came behind the younger girl so that she could see what she was cooking. She felt like Colette was trying to fatten her up as she saw the eggs and bacon cooking, the sounds of grease popping. The smell was heavenly and she was already ready for it be time to eat.

"Oh yeah, I figured they were coming by anyways. Sherlock was begging me for my camera but I just ignored it. Normally when he wants something he'll go after it until he gets it. I'm sorry if they scared you. He probably wasn't too happy when he couldn't find it. I hid it better this time." Lexi smirked to herself as she took a seat.

Her brows furrowed, though, when Colette's eyes casted down and suddenly looked nervous. That seemed odd enough. She had told Lexi that she had been okay last night, so why was she suddenly looking so sheepish.

"He took the fucking camera… didn't he?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do and I know t-they're your friends. I should have done something." Colette apologized profusely, wringing her hands.

Raising a hand to stop her, Lexi interrupted, "That's not your fault. He would have taken it anyways. I'm going to kill him. Fucking kill him. Let's see how good he is at solving murders when it's his own."

Colette's eyes went wide, nearly letting the bacon burn with her surprise. Noticing the way she was staring, Lexi quickly spoke, "I'm kidding, Colette. I'm not going to kill him. Not yet anyways… Want to drop by there with me?"

"I have to work in two hours, Lexi. I'm sorry." Colette apologized, "Can I go next time though? I'd like to see John again if that's okay."

"First off, stop apologizing. Secondly, that's adorable." Lexi laughed, eying the plates as she saw Colette fill them up.

Colette turned pink but brushed it away as she started setting the table, "He's just very nice and he's not very loud. I mean, a little whenever he is mad at Mr. Sherlock but besides that. And he helped me when I fainted."

"...You fainted?"

Lexi and Colette stared at one another for a moment as they tried to read each other. The girl busied herself with finishing up with the drinks and setting the silverware. Lexi did not stop staring as she watched.

"What did Sherlock do?" Lexi asked, feeling her shoulders tighten up.

Colette tried to shrug it off as she responded, "Nothing. He just 'read' me and it scared me a little. It wasn't a big deal. I promise. I just scare easily and I didn't know he was that smart. It's okay, Lexi."

"I'm going to have to talk with him. He can't just do whatever he feels like all the time. Sometimes he needs to take other people's feelings into consideration." Lexi sighed, rubbing her temples, "You know you don't have to take that, right?"

Colette nodded and reassured, "It's okay. I don't think he meant for that to happen."

Lexi wanted to further the conversation but decided to let it go. Colette already looked nervous enough and the food was already on the table. They would talk about it later but she didn't want to chase the girl away. Everything had been going perfect until Sherlock kept poking himself in.

She was going to have to shake him.

* * *

Lexi had left right after breakfast was done. That camera was her lifeblood and there was no way that she was going to allow Sherlock to run off with it. It was fun playing their little games, but he was not going to get away with it.

It was about an hour after she left that Colette started to get ready for work. It was a cute little outfit. A shirt and skirt combo that fitted her body well. She wore tights underneath to keep herself just a little warm. Lastly, she tied her hair back into a ponytail with a bow and finished putting on her shoes.

Colette was curious how Lexi was even staying warm with the outfit the woman had chose. The woman had left the house in a black one sleeve crop top that cut off right below her breasts. She often told Colette that she paid good money for them and and that she was going to show them off.

At least Lexi was wearing skinny jeans and Colette was thankful for that. She didn't want her friend to catch a cold with all the dreary weather. The rain did not stop the assertive woman from wearing her signature pumps. If she could wear them on a slick stage, then she could wear them anywhere.

Colette just hoped that Lexi found her camera easily and that everything was okay. She felt bad that she had not been more assertive with Sherlock, but Lexi had not been mad and she reassured the blonde that it was okay. It was one thing less to worry about as Colette made her way to work. She actually loved the place and it felt more like fun than a job.

She just hoped that it was rather uneventful.

* * *

"You should really take Lexi her camera back, Sherlock. She has a job, you know." Watson huffed, riding next to his companion.

Sherlock was resting his chin on his palm as he looked listfully out of the window, "She can come get it herself. I make it a point to come to her home all the time. It is the least she can do."

"Sherlock… She never invites us over. You just drag us there and show up unannounced. She doesn't owe you anything. For God's sake, you stole her camera!" Watson sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I did not steal it." Sherlock corrected, turning back to his assistant, "I borrowed it and she can come and retrieve it whenever she likes. Goodness knows her smoke riddled lungs could use it."

"You are just cranky because you can't smoke and she got the best of you with the pack of cigarettes." Watson smiled smugly. He loved that Lexi could get away with giving the detective a taste of his own medicine.

"Why did I ever agree to such a thing?" Sherlock groaned, pressing his palms to his closed eyelids, "Death is a better fate than this."

Watson shook his head at the outburst, "You are being dramatic again."

"Says the man that had a limp that was simply all in his head." Sherlock glowered pointedly at the smaller man, "Shot in the shoulder, and a limp in the leg. You make no sense."

"Don't put this on me. You're deflecting." Watson mumbled, realizing they were approaching their destination. They were on their way to a tea shop and he was ready for it. It was stuffy always staying in the flat and he needed to stretch his legs. His hand subconsciously rubbed his thigh as he remembered that old limp.

"Do we have to go out? I have work to do." Sherlock groaned, already wanting to go back to his murder.

"You'll go crazier stuck in the flat all day." Watson pointed out.

"Hmph, you're calling me crazy. Classy." Sherlock huffed, looking back out the window. It took only a few moment more for them to arrive and step back out into the cool wind. The sun was even starting to poke out from the clouds.

"And don't you dare go around and read people. It freaks people out. They came for tea, not to be picked apart." Watson lightly chided, already knowing that Sherlock would be whispering to him the entire time. Sherlock made a noise as they were taken to a seat.

As Watson looked over the menu, he could hear Sherlock mumbling, "...Head down, never looking quite in the eyes…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sherlock?" Watson asked, already knowing the other man was already giving some poor soul a look over.

"Dormouse is here." Sherlock mumbled, half to himself, "Over there in the skirt. She's not looking them in the eyes. More toward their noses, Never above the eyes. That she's below them."

John furrowed his brows until he realized who Sherlock was talking about. Looking behind himself, he saw Colette helping a customer, "I didn't know she worked here… And you leave her alone. No making her faint while she is working."

"That was never my intention. You act like I did it on purpose." Sherlock huffed, giving his friend a withering look.

"Knowing you, I'm not so sure. You owe her an apology." Watson retorted, his eyes still lingering.

Noticing the way Watson was staring, Sherlock instantly let out a groan, "Oh God, another one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about, John. Honestly, one would think you are more animal than man the way you go sniffing around at every girl that catches your fancy. For such a short man, I must say that your confidence is rather astounding. Though, if you didn't think that she was out of your league, you would already have called her over." Sherlock pointed out, holding Watson with his eyes.

"Don't you turn this around on me." Watson grumbled, not liking to be put under a microscope.

"John?"

Watson had been too busy with Sherlock to realize that Colette had come up beside them, ready to take their orders. He simply stared at her for a moment as he tried to collect himself in a timely manner, "Colette, I didn't know you worked here. I didn't even see you."

"Liar."

The word was mumbled from Sherlock and Watson gave him a glare. Turning back to Colette, he gave her a nervous smile, "Sorry about that. I know you probably didn't want to see the likes of us after bursting in like that yesterday. Sorry again."

"It's okay." Colette smiled shyly, her curls hiding a little of the pink coming to her cheeks, "It wasn't your fault anyways. Most people don't just faint like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry! If anything, Sherlock should be apologizing. He is a handful sometimes." Watson assured her, giving the other man a look out of the corner of his eye.

"Bored."

Colette barely caught the word as she turned to the detective. It took a moment for her to muster up the words, "I think Lexi was actually on her way to your flat. She wasn't very happy about her camera… going missing."

"Wait, how long did she leave?" Sherlock interrupted, already hopping back to his feet, "John, forget the tea. We need to go home."

John looked between Colette and Sherlock as he became flustered, "We just got here, Sherlock. The least we can do is order something."

"No time. If she is walking at a brisk pace or took a cab, she should be there any minute. We need to beat her there. No, she's probably there or just getting there now. Haste, John!" Sherlock hurried, already heading for the door.

"I'm so sorry, Colette. He gets like this some time. At least let me leave you something for the trouble." John spoke, reaching for his wallet.

Colette shook her head as she assured him, "It's okay. I promise. We haven't been very busy today and it was… nice to see you again."

"Say goodbye, John!"

"Let me pay you back somehow. It's at least worth the trouble of having to deal with Sherlock all over again." Watson muttered, looking over his shoulder at the door. An idea struck him as he tried to say it at smoothly as possible, "Why don't you let me take you out? On me. And, well, just me. No Sherlock this time."

"Like a d-date?" Colette asked, blue eyes going wide.

"Well, uh, yes, a date. If that's okay with you, of course." Watson smiled, feeling himself go a little hot under the collar.

"...Do you really mean that?" she asked, eyes starting to come down as she looked at her feet.

Noticing it, he took a chance and carefully tilted her chin back up, "Of course."

"Stop touching her and let's go!"

"Sherlock! Give me one minute!" John finally shouted back, but noticing he was drawing the attention of every patron in the small shop, "What do you say?"

"I would l-love that."

"Alright. It's a date then." John smiled, feeling his head go a little light, "How about Thursday at six? I'll pick you up."

Colette nodded but stepped back as Sherlock came up and grabbed Watson's upper arm, starting to drag him toward the door. John was going to argue but he finally just shook his head and waved goodbye to the younger woman.

"You are aware that you're old enough to be her father, don't you?" Sherlock chided, pulling his assistant through the door and toward the street.

"Well, I'm not. So there." Watson grumbled, crossing his arms and giving the door one last look. He just needed to figure out what to do. A promise was made that Sherlock would not be attending their date and he wanted to make sure that promise was kept. He just needed to figure out how.

Sherlock caught the way his friend, his only friend, was looking back at the shop. He knew that look. That endorphin filled gleam to the eye and the way his pupils were dilating when he looked at the girl. Oh, he knew that look.

And he did not like it one bit.

* * *

Lexi decided that she was going to walk to Sherlock's flat instead of taking the cab. The sun was finally coming out and she was going to enjoy it while she could. It wasn't often that it was shining in such a rainy country. The was nice, up to a point. The dry days were few and far between but there was at one or two times a week that it wasn't raining.

Her heels drew a few looks from other passersby but she did not mind in the least. Her night job had her used to people staring at her. It was always the same. The only difference was the gender of the looker. Men would often have a look of surprise at first, and then turn into a lustful gaze.

With women, it just depended on the type. There was often the look of loathing as they took in her nails and their eyes trailed up to her chest. Of course she had paid for them but she did not think of it as some horrible thing. She was proud of them and others were free to stare as they liked.

Getting to the apartment building did not too awfully long. Either way, she had got a nice walk out of it. Lexi had only been to Sherlock's building once and that was not exactly by choice. The man was often running off with evidence and she was not sure how he got away with that. But, he had run off with a few pictures she needed to retrieve that time.

It took a moment to get up the stairs but the first thing to catch her eye was that his apartment door was already slightly cracked. Knowing Sherlock, he probably had done that himself. It had been wide open the day that she had come by. Normally, she would have felt a bit odd in just letting herself into someone's apartment, but this was Sherlock and goodness knew he deserved it for always busting in.

"Sherlock, if you are here I'm going to kill you for taking my camera." Lexi spoke out, pushing the door open and carefully looking around. She was confused to see that no one was in the living room. It seemed odd even for Sherlock to just leave the door open when he wasn't home.

"Unfortunately, the boy wonder is not here right now."

Lexi's head turned to the kitchen as she saw an older looking man walk out, a cup of tea in his hands. She could feel his eyes slowly looking her up and down. His eyes lingered on her feet and his brow quirked as he looked back to her face.

"Is there a problem?" she cooed, setting her purse down. Lexi wasn't exactly sure who the man was but that was not important in the moment. Right now she just needed to find her camera.

"No, not at all. I just did not know my brother was quite that desperate." the man responded, observing the way she was looking around, "Looking for something? If you're looking for his wallet, I assure you that he took it with him."

Furrowing her brows, she gave the man a look, "I'm looking for my camera that Sherlock took. Why would I be looking for his wallet and did you call him your brother?"

"Mycroft Holmes, the pleasure is mine. Sherlock is my younger brother and quite a handful at times. And I'm sorry, too stereotypical for your sort of people. My apologies, that was prejudice. I'm sure that you are quite honest besides your occupation." Mycroft spoke dryly, sipping his tea.

Lexi still did quite understand at first. Her sort of people and stealing wallets? She wanted to palm herself in the forehead as she realized what he meant, "I am _not _a hooker. At least get the occupation right. For the brother of the world's most observant man, you didn't quite get those smarts, now did you?"

Mycroft seemed stunned as Lexi continued to look for her camera. He simply watched her as she took in the bullet-riddled wall and the odd painted smiley face that adorned it. The woman shook her head at it as she went into the kitchen.

"Despite your rudeness, I highly suggest that you do not open the refrigerator. I assume that if you would let yourself into my brother's flat then you would most likely help yourself to his food. But, there are things in there that would make you lose your appetite." Mycroft warned, taking a seat on the armchair so he could observe her better.

"Rude is calling someone you don't know a hooker." Lexi responded, "But what should I expect from a Holmes? I assume he got his manners from you. That's a shame. As much as I would love to search for my camera in a fridge, I'm sure Sherlock isn't that crazy."

"My brother makes the oddest of acquaintances." Mycroft mumbled to himself, turning away when the woman bent over to look in the cabinets, her tight jeans defining her ample bottom.

Lexi was none the wiser and growing increasingly impatient as she looked around. Watson had cleaned up a lot but the place was still rather cluttered and it was making it harder to find what she was looking for.

The sound of feet trotting up the stairs drew both of their attention as Sherlock busted through the door. His eyes instantly took in Mycroft sitting in the chair and Lexi turning to him with her arms crossed. Watson came after him, breathing hard from trying to keep up with the taller man.

"Where is it, Sherlock?" Lexi asked slowly and almost dangerously, approaching the detective. She tried to come off as opposing but it was a little hard as she came up to only his shoulders and had to tilt her head back to look up at him.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" Sherlock asked coyly, his eyes turning to give his brother a glare before turning back to her.

"Not in a million years. Hand it over." Lexi demanded, holding out her hand. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he stubbornly reached into his coat pocket. The woman wanted to beat him as she realized that he had it the whole time.

"You know, if you had not shown up without invitation and messaged me, this wouldn't have happened." Sherlock chided, crossing his arms.

"Says the man that nearly broke my doorknob off because I didn't answer the door fast enough." Lexi retorted, looking her camera over for any knicks or dents. Seeing as there was none, she slowly smiled, "So, how is the whole not smoking thing going? Sorry I didn't mean to leave those out last night. I hope they didn't bother you too much."

Sherlock instantly stiffened as he worked his jaw. There was the slight lingering smell of smoke on her skin from just having a cigarette before coming into his apartment. Lexi could almost see the twitch to his eye. Mycroft frowned as he looked between the two, slowly growing more agitated.

"Brother, if we could have a few words now that your _company _has retrieved her camera. Unless you had business to first attend with her. I'm sure I would not have to wait long if that was the case." Mycroft spoke coldly, finishing his tea in one gulp.

Sherlock furrowed his brows as he realized what his brother was implying. He was about to open his mouth right as Lexi interrupted, "Don't worry. I was already leaving. And Sherlock, ever take my camera again and you'll have to solve your own murder. Okay?"

She spoke the words with a smirk to show that she was kidding, before shooting Mycroft a glare as she went for the door. Lexi said her hello's and goodbye's to John before exiting. Watson had been wanting to ask her about the date but as he turned to see Mycroft and Sherlock glaring each other down, he thought better of it.


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: Hellu! Please enjoy this next installment ^^

Please take a moment to "like" my FB page where I post Sherlock and other fandom related things! It's "TC Stark's Writing Corner" on FB!

Disclaimer: This story contains graphic and mature content, as well as humorous moments. We really tried to retain the characters and as you all know, there is some comedic gold there amongst all the drama. Neither Brittany nor I believe in censorship, this is a free world and we put the rating M there for a reason. So, references to drug use, spousal abuse, childhood abuse, non-con, con lemons, hetero and homosexual lemons, vulgar language, etc. You get the point. This story is half written by me and half written by IttyBittyBrittany who owns Colette, while I own Lexi. Thank you!

Chapter Four

The sun that had been once shining had went back behind the clouds and a light drizzle had started up. Lexi was already not in the best of moods after meeting Sherlock's brother and she did not feel like having to walk in the rain. Unfortunately, it seemed like not many cabs were out and the one she did see had someone stepping in.

Walking by the cab, she heard a male voice call out, "Are you looking for a cab, ma'am?"

Looking back, Lexi realized that it was the man that had been getting into the cab. He was a smaller man with brown hair and he was giving her the shyest of smiles as he tried to come off friendly as possible.

"We could share one. If that's alright with you, I mean." the man spoke once more, seeing the odd look she was giving him. It wasn't a bad look, just one that conveyed that she was slightly thrown off by the offer.

"That's okay. I'm sure we're going in two different directions. Your ten minute trip might turn into forty." Lexi smiled, thankful for the small gesture.

"Where are you heading off to? It might be in the same direction. Wouldn't be a problem. You might catch your death out here." the man spoke, giving a small nervous laugh.

"Durweston Street."

"That's actually right where I'm going by. What do you say? Better than getting rained on." he smiled, looking up as the rain began to fall harder.

Noticing the rain too, Lexi finally gave in and nodded, "Thank you. That's very nice of you."

The man stepped away as he allowed her to get into the cab first. Lexi watched curiously as the other man sat himself down and quickly put on his seatbelt. Noticing her look, he quickly stated, "Safety first."

"Safety first." Lexi repeated, moving to put on her own, "My name is Lexi, by the way."

"Jim. It's nice to meet you, Lexi. Sorry if I came off a little weird. Things have just been dangerous around here lately. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you on the news tomorrow." Jim stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm sure it would have been fine. It hasn't gotten dark yet. But I still really appreciate it. I'm not too much of a fan of walking in the rain with heels though. You sure this isn't any trouble?" Lexi asked, looking back at him.

Shaking his head, he responded, "Not at all. I like the company and honestly, for such a big city, it's easy to feel lonely. I'm so sorry. That must sound so creepy."

If it wasn't in a cab and he wasn't a stranger, Lexi would have wanted to just pinch one of his cheeks. She knew his type pretty well. Just shy and a little awkward, just desperate for a little bit of interaction. The kind of guy that wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Not at all. It's easy to get swept under the rug when there is a million other people living in the same place." Lexi assured him, reaching out to pat him on the knee soothingly.

"You're not from around here, are you? I can tell by the way you talk. And, well, the way you dress too. I think you're beautiful honestly. You must be making someone very happy." the man complimented, looking her over.

Shrugging her shoulders, she laughed, "That's nice of you to say but I'm not seeing anyone right now. Speaking of which, I have a brother that would be perfect for you. He would love your accent."

"How… How did you know?" Jim asked, eyes going wide as he looked at her in shock, "What gave me away…?"

"I grew up with a gay brother. Sometimes you just know." Lexi chortled, looking out the window to see they were approaching her stop.

"Your brother is very lucky to have you, Lexi. Not everyone is so accepting of people that don't quite fit the norm of society." Jim spoke nervously, rubbing his arm as he noticed the same thing.

"You said you get lonely a lot. Feel free to come by when you want. If you ever just want to talk." Lexi offered, "Maybe my brother will come and visit some time. Now how much do I owe the driver?"

Waving her off, he interrupted, "It's on me. Like I said, it was on the way and the company was well worth it. Maybe we'll have more time to talk next time."

"You really are too nice." Lexi laughed, shaking his hand as she stepped out. She gave him a final wave before disappearing back into the apartment building. Jim watched her with a smile as he waited for her apartment's light to turn on, showing exactly which one was hers.

"Mr. Moriarty, where would you like to go now?" the driver asked, looking up in the rearview mirror to see his employer.

Moriarty leaned back comfortably as he propped his legs up on the seat in front of him, "I think we can go home now. I'm tired of hanging around Sherlock's apartment for now. He's just talking to his stupid brother again."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Lexi had a wide smile on her face as she walked back into the apartment - Colette well done with her shift and seemed to be in all sorts of nervousness. Trying to push back what had happened earlier in the day, she decided to turn her attention back to her roommate, "Did you get your camera back?"

Smiling confidently, Lexi nodded, "Yep. Of course it wouldn't be a visit to Sherlock's without some snarky comments, but it seems he's actually the lesser of the asshole brothers," Seeing the odd look on Colette's face, she waved it off, "I met the nicest young man in the cab back home."

Colette smiled at that. Lexi was an incredibly nice person and deserved to meet someone who would make her happy, "Are you going to see him again?"

"I would hope so, I told him he's welcomed at any time," Winking, Lexi laughed, "I wanted to pinch his cheeks - I don't often have that urge but I can't help myself around gay people."

"Oh...so you won't be going on a date with him?"

Lexi smiled, while taking a seat on one of the armchairs, "Not likely. Are you alright? You seem a little nervous."

Colette gulped at Lexi's observation, looking down at her hands and trying to stop her face from going red. It wasn't what she expected to happened up going to work that day, not that it wasn't a pleasant surprise. John was a nice man and she couldn't deny that she felt those funny butterflies in her stomach when he asked her out - the problem now was, what did one do on a date?

Sitting down on the couch opposite her roommate, Colette nervously spoke, "Mr. Sherlock and...John came into my job today. They didn't stay long, I'm sorry I accidentally told them you were looking for your camera."

"Sherlock would have found out anyway. Besides, the camera was on his person the whole time," Lexi shrugged casually, "Did he give you a problem?"

"No...actually...John...he...well, he...he asked me out, I think on a date."

Colette was red from even explaining what had happened, realizing now how silly she must have sounded. Lexi was someone who wore her sexuality on her sleeve, she must have thought her so foolish to be getting so bashful over a simple invitation to dinner. Perhaps she should call and cancel?

With a bright smile on her face, Lexi grinned, "That is wonderful! Colette, why are you looking so red? John is a wonderful man and so cute - I knew he was interested in you."

"But...you never saw him see me."

"I can just tell," Lexi waved off, standing up and beckoning Colette over, "When is your date?"

"Thursday at six."

Walking over to her cigarettes, Lexi pulled one out of the pack and explained, "As soon as I'm done smoking, we're looking through your closet and picking you out an outfit."

Colette wasn't really sure she liked the sound of that.

* * *

Two days until the date. John was nervous. Not because of Colette - no, he was quite excited to be taking the little dear out to dinner. No, it was all Sherlock who made his blood boil. All kinds of scenarios ran through the doctors head and all of them ended with the detective screwing everything up. He already had made quite an impression on the little blonde girl from Arkansas, he would like just one night alone.

But that wouldn't be possible, John just knew it. It was how he ended up downstairs from the girls' apartment that Tuesday night. He had to make sure everything was right, he wouldn't have Sherlock ruining another one of his dates. It just made him cringe thinking of all the nights the sociopath crashed the doctor's good time or somehow was able to pull him away.

It was why he was sending a text message to Lexi to meet him downstairs. He knew it was late, but he also knew that she hadn't any work that night. The tan woman was always very nice to him, so he was glad when she replied for him to give her a minute. At least they both knew how unbearable Sherlock could be.

Finally Lexi was emerging from the apartment's entrance. It struck john that it was the first time he ever saw her without heeks on, just flip flops since she had been home and it was nighttime. From the grey tank top and the white gym shorts she wore, he imagined she was getting ready for bed. A part of him was a little satisfied to see that she was indeed shorter than him and it was just her infamous pumps that put her at his height.

"Thank you for meeting me, Lexi." John sighed.

Smiling, Lexi looked out at the night's moon and found that though it was a little brisk, it actually felt good. Lighting up a cigarette, she explained, "I have a feeling I know what this is about."

"As I'm sure you know, I've asked Colette out on a date."

"Yes."

"Do you approve?"

With a small laugh, Lexi nodded, "You're a nice guy, John, she really likes you. I also know you're a bit of a ladies man; don't lead her on."

John immediately put his hands up and defended, "I have no intention of doing so. I really want this to be a good date, but...well, there's the issue of Sherlock. I have no doubt in my mind he would somehow mess this up and even if I begged, I just have this vivid nightmare of him just popping up at the restaurant. And well, what I'm trying to get at is if he's going to be there anyway...perhaps...you could as well?"

Smokey blue eyes looked at John for a moment, taking her time in pulling in on the cigarette and slowly letting out an exhale, "So...you want me to accompany your date with Colette, so to distract Sherlock?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I'm desperate." John confessed with a sigh.

Laughing, Lexi moved forward and grabbed John's shoulder to squeeze it reassuringly, "Don't worry, John, I'll make sure to keep Sherlock on a short leash."

Letting out a sigh of relief, John smiled, "Thank you, thank you so much, Lexi. Erm...would you...would you terribly mind...telling Colette this?"

"I will explain everything to her."

* * *

Colette understood perfectly and was actually flattered that John was going through such great lengths to make sure the date went well. She had thanked Lexi up and down, but the girl from Florida simply waved her off. It wasn't a problem at all, so long as the two lovebirds could have a good time. As for Sherlock, well...that's what alcohol was for.

It was nearing the time of the date and Lexi was helping Colette with the finishing touches. The fairer skin girl had natural beauty and her roommate didn't want to diminish from that. With porcelain skin and big, bright blue eyes, she only applied simple make that would accent her features and some nice shimmery lipgloss.

Lexi was playing with Colette's curls when the buzzer rang, signaling that the boys were downstairs. They had gone out the day before and gotten a dress specifically for the occasion - a cute flowery dress that flared out below the waist with a bow that brought the whole outfit together. It was short sleeved, so she also bought a white sweater and white flats to go along with it, as it may be cold in the restaurant.

Normally, Lexi loved going on dates. The chance to really go all out - a nice sequin dress, glitter everywhere, and stunning jewelry. But, that night was not about her - it was about John and Colette. So, she did her makeup the way she normally did, styled her hair the usual way, and put on a simple necklace, with a long sleeved grey mini dress and blue heels. Though form fitting, it was nothing out of her normal attire.

The buzzer rang again and Lexi suspected it was Sherlock up to his usual annoying antics. Seeing how nervous it made Colette, she gave a kind smile, "Ignore that. You look amazing and John is going to love it."

"O-Okay...are...are you ready?" Colette asked, trying to deflect from her actual nerves.

Smoothing her hand over her dress, Lexi nodded, "I would say so. I'm just going to grab my purse and then we can go, okay?"

Colette nodded. Lexi didn't take long getting her purse and soon they were both heading out the door, after locking it behind them. Walking downstairs, the girl from Arkansas felt her nerves fluttering and she had to fight against not fainting again. She was so nervous - couldn't someone else go on this date for her?

John smiled and fixed himself upon seeing Colette. He was wearing a nice suit for the occasion, but he couldn't help, but be fixated on how lovely his date looked. He had taken plenty of girls out for dinner and yet he felt nervous about this one, though a good kind of nervous. Excited he would even say.

"You look...marvelous." John smiled, taking a step forward.

"She looks exactly the way she always does, she's just wearing different clothes." Ah yes, how could anyone forget the residential sociopath prick accompanying them that night?

Sighing, Lexi sprinted past the two to grab a hold of Sherlock and yank him towards the street, "Don't you think we should be getting a cab?"

"Your attempt at distracting me from John is terrible," Sherlock snorted, releasing himself from her hold. He of course was wearing his usual attire, "Though, it seems you've also invested in this night."

"What do you mean?"

Eyes scanning her, Sherlock pointed out, "You're normally a flashy girl and anyone could see you quite enjoy going out. On a normal night, you would have decorated yourself with something sparkling and apply glitter to your chest - something to draw in attention for both genders. Instead, you've gone with something that resembles what you wear on a normal basis, which tells me you're not looking to stand out. Instead, you'd rather the attention all on Colette, because let's admit, though John's date is with her, he is a man after all and would look if that's what you had intended for him to do."

Arms folded, Lexi cocked an eyebrow up, "Your point?"

"You purposely made yourself dull so to give Colette the spotlight."

"Right...and I suggest you do the same for John." The toned woman groaned and hailed a cab.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

John had been in charge of picking the restaurant and as much as Sherlock wanted to complain about his choice, the doctor didn't care. He was solely paying attention to Colette as they were brought to their seats, "You really do look lovely tonight."

With a shy smile on her lips, Colette managed to say, "T-Thank you...this is a really nice restaurant."

Dim lighting, candles on the tables, and a well dressed wait staff - it was far different than the pubs or the tea shops they had been to beforehand. As they were shown their seats and Sherlock took his coat off, he murmured under his breath, "Should have taken the money Mycroft offered to spy on me; we'll need it after this."

Feeling his anger rise, John was about to say something when Lexi grabbed Sherlock's attention, "I thought you Brits had more manners - aren't you going to pull my chair out?"

Sherlock groaned and rolled his eyes, before doing just what she had asked him to. John let out a temporary sigh of relief as Colette giggled gently. Seeing that she wasn't at all bothered by the complaining, the doctor laughed gently while helping her into her chair. Seeing that it was a little warm due to all the lit candles, he took her sweater and hung it nicely over the chair.

Immediately, a waiter came over to the table and handed them all the drink menu, to which John smiled, "I'll take a bottle of the house red please."

"Really, John? Red seems so harsh, no your date seems more of a white wine type." Sherlock pointed out, getting himself settled.

Crossing her legs, Lexi commented, "I hate to agree, but white is sweeter."

Stunned to see the two of them agreeing, John then turned towards Colette would kindly smiled, "Whatever one you think is better. I've actually...never really had wine before."

"White then." Sherlock ordered towards the waiter.

Running his hands through his hair, John cleared his throat while looking towards Colette, "I have to confess, I was quite looking forward to tonight."

Biting her lower lip, Colette couldn't prevent the smile from forming on her lips, "I was too. I've...never really been on a date before, I hope I'm doing alright."

"There's no form to dating," John let out a small laugh, "I've been on plenty of dates and oh, well...that doesn't sound too good. I don't go on many dates, but I've been on a few in my time and well-"

Before John could blabber on anymore, Lexi interrupted, "John, have you told Colette what you used to do before you ran into boy wonder over here?"

With a nervous laugh, John realized it was Lexi's way of distracting them all from his nervous stammering, "Um, I was stationed in Afghanistan."

Eyes wide, Colette asked, "You...you fought in the war?"

"Well, not so much fought, but I was the doctor...I spent two tours there. Finally, I got injured and was given an honorable discharge, which is how I ended back in London. I couldn't afford a flat by myself, so a friend turned me on to Sherlock here."

"I'm assuming you and that man aren't friends anymore?" Lexi sniggered jokingly.

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock quipped, "Oh, please, if it weren't for me John would still be limping around as if he were actually shot in his leg. And he wouldn't have any material for the blog that has made him so well known."

The waiter then came over with the bottle of wine, pouring each of them a glass. Colette watched the liquid being poured into the sparkling clean wine glass, almost fascinated at how inviting it looked. From living in London for the little bit of time she did, she realized that English people loved drinking at all hours of the day.

Taking a small sip, Colette smiled as she realized it was sweet and hadn't any foul aftertaste, "I like it."

"Good, good," John nodded happily, "So, Colette, I, erm, never got to ask you, which state in America are you from? I know Lexi comes from Florida, but you two clearly have different accents."

Colette felt nervous for a moment. She didn't come from a big city like London or even an exciting place like Miami. People would consider her home town redneck or hillbilly and she didn't want anyone thinking low of her or think she was poor class. There was something about British people that made her feel like she needed to be more proper.

Deciding that perhaps they wouldn't even know, Colette answered, "P-Pine Bluff, it's a town in Arkansas."

Eyebrows furrowed inwards in interest, John repeated, "Arkansas? That's so interesting, how does someone from Arkansas end up in London?"

It was at that question that Colette felt her mouth go dry and her chest tightened. It was pretty extreme of a move, but then again Lexi had done the same thing. Still, she felt pressured by the question and didn't want to cause a scene during the nice night they were having.

Finally Colette collected herself and spoke, "I was offered a modeling contract, but I didn't like the agency. And I had no way back home," Seeing the curiosity written on John's face, she quickly added, "But I like being here, it's an adventure."

With a kind smile, John smiled, "I suppose it is. I haven't ever been to America before."

"Nothing to write home about."

At that rate, John was going to have permanent lockjaw from Sherlock's comments. Every time he spoke, the doctor found himself cringing and wanting to reach over the table and bash the detective's head in. At this rate, the younger man was going to ruin everything and Colette was never going to want to see him again.

Taking a sip of her drink, Lexi snorted, "And how would you know, Sherlock? Have you ever been?"

Becoming stiff at the question, Sherlock huffed, "No, but I really haven't any desire to go. Especially if they all run around like you."

"If everyone ran around like me then I wouldn't be special." Lexi winked.

Colette giggled at the bickering, causing John to turn his head and look at her peculiarly. Seeing his eyes on her, the younger woman shrugged, "I think it's funny."

Looking from Colette back to the other two, John laughed and shrugged, "I suppose so. At least someone has gotten him to shut up."

* * *

Surprisingly, the dinner had gone well. They had ordered their meals and Sherlock hadn't been too much of a pompous asshole. Colette found herself loosening up and enjoying herself. The food was of a better scale than pub food and she had to say she had never had a better meal in her life. She was incredibly thankful and the doctor found it cute that she even wanted to chip money in for bill, though Lexi soon explained to her what a date actually meant.

As the four stood up and began getting their coats, John announced, "Well...that was lovely, it's still early."

"Nice of you to point out the obvious," Sherlock scoffed, shrugging his coat back on, "Now, come and say your goodbyes. We have work to do."

Lexi could see the almost see the desperation in John's face and Colette was looking quite disappointed as well. It seemed that the two were just beginning to come out of their shells and Sherlock was looking to bring the party down. After seeing how much her roommate was enjoying herself, she couldn't allow that to happen.

"Sherlock," Lexi beckoned, "I need to speak to you. Outside."

"Oh, what are you going to nag at now."

The look in her eyes told him not to take her lightly and so he followed along. John let out a sigh and turned towards Colette, smiling, "Care to take a walk?"

Blue eyes looking up at him, she motioned towards her friend, "But, what about Lexi?"

"Well, I thought if it's alright with you, we can take a walk around London. It's still early out and quite nice and something tells me that Lexi wants us to do this."

Leading Sherlock outside, Lexi took a seat on a bench nearby and waited for the detective to make his deduction, "Is there a reason you've pulled me away?"

Crossing her legs, Lexi explained, "We were having a nice dinner that wasn't about either of us and it's obvious that John and Colette don't want to end the night so early. Besides, you're being a bit of a cock block."

Face scrunching at the crudeness of her words, Sherlock snorted, "I'm sure your female code of ethics has you feeling quite defensive for the dormouse, but John is a grown man and has gone on plenty of dates. All which have failed miserably and it's not because of me, it's because of him. John is the type of man who is attracted to danger and this will be his lifestyle. You see he attracts a man like me, a lifestyle like we have. Colette is a young, naive girl who won't be able to handle that kind of lifestyle and I am saving both from a lot of heartbreak."

"As kind of you as that is, maybe you should let both of them figure that out themselves," Lexi retorted, "John likes Colette and Colette likes John. Maybe it'll work out and maybe it won't, but it's not your place to pull with the strings."

"And it's not yours to play matchmaker."

Feeling he's gotten the last word, Sherlock went to walk away when he heard the familiar sound of a lighter clicking on. Looking over his shoulder, the detective saw Lexi bringing a lit flame to the tip of a cigarette and pulling on it with her lips. He hadn't even seen her take out a pack, but she had done it so coyly and now it was all he could fix on.

Their eyes locked as Lexi took in a slow and sensual breath. She felt the smoke seep through her throat and fill her lungs, slowly blowing it out of her full lips and watching it disappear into the air. Sherlock was fixated, stuck in his place. She wasn't sure if it was due to his nicotine addiction, her provocative way of smoking, or a combination of both.

Slowly and sensually standing up, Lexi cooed, "Want one?"

Slowly stepping forward, Sherlock murmured, "No...I...quit."

Eyebrow tilted up, Lexi brought the cigarette to her lips once more and took in a long pull. Though, before she was able to exhale, Sherlock closed the gap between them and she felt his fingers slip into the hair in the back of her head. His fist began to close on the locks and and bring her head back, so that his mouth could descend on hers and when she did finally get to breathe out, the smoke filled his lungs.

Tilting his head to the side, Sherlock savored the taste of tobacco on her lips. He remained still for a moment, breathing in the smoke that linger between their mouths and slowly, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, sucking on it before he began to pull away - breathing deeply through his nostrils as he did so.

Fingers remained clutched onto her hair momentarily, moving inwards to smell the smoke off her locks. Finally composing himself, Sherlock then moved away and let go of the grip he had on her, noticing how her eyelids were only open half way. Eyes focused on her lips, he reached up to feel his own and realize some of her lipgloss had transferred. It tasted like strawberries…

Slowly rubbing the lipgloss off, Sherlock sighed, "Thank you."

Though taken aback by his sudden move, Lexi gently bit her lower lip and cooed, "No, thank you."

Taking in a deep breath, Sherlock eyed Lexi curiously before thinning his lips, "I suppose we can go to the pub and leave them to do...whatever it is they want to do."


End file.
